1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device capable of opening and engaging in dual directions, especially to a connecting device capable of opening and engaging in dual directions which is suitable to be applied in an electronic product equipped with a display thereby proving a dual-directional opening effect to the display; the mentioned display can be a screen or a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A general electronic product is mainly composed of a screen and a machine housing (e.g. a keyboard, an image capturing device and an expansion dock), with the well-developed technology, the volume and dimension of the electronic product (e.g. a digital camera, a notebook computer or a mobile phone) is able to be reduced, and a touch screen is gradually adopted as the screen of the electronic product; so when being used, the screen (or the touch screen) is able to be horizontally rotated relative to the machine housing, or even be vertically rotated; the mechanism or device adopted for achieving the mentioned horizontal rotating operation can utilize a biaxial hinge (e.g. the thinned biaxial hinge disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. M441303), the biaxial hinge mainly includes a frame composed of two connection sheets parallel to each other, a first rotation shaft and a second rotation shaft disposed with a parallel manner between the two connection sheets, the first and the second rotation shafts are arranged in an inclined format when being engaged to zero degree thereby allowing the thickness of the screen and the machine housing to be thinner while being engaged with each other; the mechanism or device adopted for achieving the mentioned horizontal rotating operation and the vertical rotating operation can utilize a biaxial rotating hinge (e.g. the hinge with rotation displacement function disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. M368727), the hinge with rotation displacement function includes a supporter having a lateral sheet, three rotation shafts, two fasten racks and a fasten sheet, the three rotation shafts includes two first rotation shafts horizontally disposed on the lateral sheet of the supporter and a second rotation shaft vertically disposed on the supporter, the two fasten racks are respectively disposed at shaft ends of the two first rotation shafts, the fasten sheet is disposed at a shaft end of the second rotation shaft, and the hinge is provided with two protrusions on a mobile cam, a fixed cam is provided a first guiding piece and a second guiding piece formed with a guiding curved surface; when a screen is rotated for being opened, the supporter drives a core axis of the first rotation shaft fastened on the supporter and the mobile cam sleeved on the core axis for being synchronously rotated, so the protrusions are enabled to be moved along the guiding curved surface thereby allowing the mobile cam, the core axis and the supporter to be displaced and the screen to be gradually displaced towards outward, the distance defined between the screen and the machine housing (i.e. the main body of the machine) is increased thereby allowing the screen to be smoothly opened without being interfered by the machine housing, and a gap could be avoided from being generated between the screen and the machine housing.